Imperial Officer/Original
(Imperial Army Officer) | type=Officer | aff=Galactic Empire | primary=Sonic Pistol | secondary=Grenade Launcher | grenade= | explosives= | other=Rage, Recon Droid }} Imperial Officers, also called "Imp Officers" by Rebels during combat, are one of the two special units in the game only available to the Galactic Empire. He is a member of the Officer class, requiring the player earns 8 points before using him. The Imperial Officer's primary weapon is the Sonic Pistol. It shoots fairly strong waves of sound at your enemies, causing moderate damage, higher than that of a Stormtrooper's rifle. The downside to this weapon is that it has a mere 35 shots, with 7 per magazine, the exact number needed to kill a Wookiee. The Sonic Pistol is also slightly inaccurate at long range. The Officer's secondary weapon is the Mortar Launcher. It shoots projectiles a good distance and causes large, grenade-like explosions which are VERY devastating to enemy troops. When firing, the mortar can be charged, increasing both the range and the fuse length. It also has a large ammo capacity, 25 shots. It's also great against vehicles and turrets. The Imperial Officer also has a Recon Droid and Rage, a buff which provides improved attack damage for nearby units when used. Attacks Skins Like the Dark Trooper the Imperial Officer does not change his skin on any map, but originally when the retired clone trooper is reading the 501st journal for Mustafar a different skin can be seen. Imperial Officer.PNG|The in game skin for the Imperial Officer. officer original.jpg|The original Skin for the Imperial Officer. Tactical Analysis *The Imperial Officer is a versatile unit, as it has anti-personnel and anti-vehicle weapons, and even buffs. *Despite the average health and speed of the Officer he isn't as suitable in direct combat as the Stormtrooper, and is suited more in a support role. His primary weapons serve as an accurate mid-distance weapon and a powerful explosive deployer, respectively. *The Sonic Pistol is similar to the Geonosian's Sonic Blaster, and does moderate damage per shot, making him useful for finishing off enemies with low health, or crippling high-health enemies from a distance. *However, its distinctive sound and projectile appearance can lead to the detection of an Imperial Officer. *Its low clip size and low projectile speed necessitates a medium-distance fighting style with allies in between the Officer and the target, allowing him ample time to reload or retreat. *His Grenade Launcher is versatile, as it has different charge levels. At no charge the grenade is lobbed a short distance and explodes on impact, but at full charge level the grenade is thrown a long distance, but there's a large delay between impact and explosion. This delay can be used to bounce grenades around corners and off walls to hit enemies behind cover. *Conversely, the no-charge version is superior in direct combat due to instant explosion and shorter delays between firing. Firing from a great height can be used to negate the distance penalty. *The Rage buff can quickly turn the tide of a battle, and it should be used to give an offensive push an edge. *The Recon Droid is useful as a scout, and is powerful enough to severely damage and kill enemy troops it encounters. Its self-destruct mechanism can be used to set traps, but doesn't do any damage to vehicles. However, the Officer is left vulnerable while operating the droid and can easily be killed by a sneaky Bothan Spy or sniper if cover isn't properly utilised. Trivia *The Sonic Pistol in the game uses the same skin as the ST-1 Pistol. *The Imperial Officer was originally was going to appear in Star Wars Battlefront I but was cut from the game in pre production due to memory issues along with the Clone Commander, Bothan Spy and the CIS Officer classes. *The original model was later used during Battlefront 2's development, but it was replaced by the current one near release. The original model can still be seen in concept art showing the Empire Faction (see the gallery below). *In Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron these are unobtainable units, appearing as NPCs on Star Destroyers as Imperial Fleet Officers. *In Star Wars Battlefront II's Galactic Conquest mode, the Imperial Officer costs 1800 credits to recruit into your Army. *The Imperial Officers in Battlefront 2 wear combat uniforms similar to the ones worn by General Veers and the AT-ST pilots. Gallery ImperialMilitary-BF.jpg|The original Officer model as seen on the left. imperial officer.jpeg|General Veers, an Imperial officer commanding an AT-AT during the Battle of Hoth in The Empire Stikes Back. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Empire Classes Category:Infantry Category:Galactic Civil War era